


Touching

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma





	Touching

Of the many things Jun has learnt in Arashi, 'You can learn by touching' is by far the most important, second only to 'Aiba and flame-throwers are a bad idea'. You can't lie to touch, he thinks. Nobody can hide flinching or tickles.

Kame can't, at least, and he loves that. Kame can fake his smiles (as any idol worth his salt can), twist his words and hide behind those cold silences, but he can't lie to his hands. He can't avoid flinching whenever Jun bites him softly nor can he avoid biting his lips when Jun caresses his back below the shirt.

Jun knows he can't lie either and sometimes that scares him. Does he look as vulnerable as he feels when Kame starts kissing him all over and he just can't have enough? Does Kame notice the slight trembling when he hugs Jun just after they wake up, half-asleep but with a whole smile? Does Kame realize Jun's incapable of hiding his smile when Kame laughs in his arms, like the complete dork he is? Does he know Jun'd probably not be able to sleep if he wasn't there?

Of all the things Kame has made him grow used to, the constant warmth is probably the one he'd miss the most. The breath in his nape. The sudden hugs. The entwined fingers. The soft hair that tickles his back.

He snaps out of it when Kame elbows him and points at the TV, laughing and clapping.

Jun just smiles and touches Kame a little more, because he'll never have enough.


End file.
